London
| pushpin_map = United Kingdom#Europe#UK England Southeast | subdivision_type = Sovereign State | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Country | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_name2 = Greater London | established_title = Settled by Romans | established_date = 43 AD (as Londinium) | seat_type = Counties | seat = | parts_type = Districts | parts = | government_type = Devolved authority | governing_body = Greater London Authority | leader_title = Elected body | leader_name = London Assembly | leader_title1 = Mayor | leader_name1 = Sadiq Khan (L) | total_type = Greater London | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 1572 | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_title = Urban | area_blank1_km2 = 1737.9 | area_blank2_title = Metro | area_blank2_km2 = 8382 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 35 | population_total = 8,673,713 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = 5,518 | population_blank1_title = Urban | population_blank1 = 9,787,426 | population_blank2_title = Metro | population_blank2 = 13,879,757 | population_demonym = Londoner | demographics_type1 = GVA | demographics1_footnotes = Regional and local economic growth statistics, UK Parliament. Retrieved 24 December 2016. | demographics1_title1 = Total | demographics1_info1 = £510 billion / $717 billion | demographics1_title2 = Per capita | demographics1_info2 = £119,300 / $162,200 | postal_code_type = Postcode areas | postal_code = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , | ( , ; pars) }} | area_code = | blank_name_sec2 = GeoTLD | blank_info_sec2 = .london | website = London.gov.uk | leader_title2 = London Assembly | leader_name2 = 14 constituencies | leader_title3 = UK Parliament | leader_name3 = 73 constituencies | leader_title4 = European Parliament | leader_name4 = London constituency | timezone = GMT | utc_offset = ±00:00 UTC | timezone_DST = BST | utc_offset_DST = +1 | blank_name = Police | blank_info = City of London Police and Metropolitan Police | blank1_name = International airports | blank1_info = Heathrow, City (both within Greater London) Gatwick, Stansted, Luton, Southend (outside Greater London) }} London is the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom, as well as the most populous municipality in the European Union. Standing on the River Thames in the south east of the island of Great Britain, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. It was founded by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its medieval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, "London" has also referred to the metropolis around this core, historically split between Middlesex, Essex, Surrey, Kent, and Hertfordshire, which today largely makes up Greater London, See also: Independent city § National capitals. governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. The London Mayor is not to be confused with the Lord Mayor of London who heads the City of London Corporation, which administers the City of London.Lieutenancies Act 1997 London is a leading global city in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transportation. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world.Rankings of cities by metropolitan area GDP can vary as a result of differences in the definition of the boundaries and population sizes of the areas compared, exchange rate fluctuations and the method used to calculate output. London and Paris are of broadly similar size in terms of total economic output which can result in third party sources varying as to which is the fifth-largest city GDP in the world. A report by the McKinsey Global Institute published in 2012 estimated that London had a city GDP of US$751.8 billion in 2010, compared to US$764.2 billion for Paris, making them respectively the sixth- and fifth-largest in the world. A report by PricewaterhouseCoopers published in November 2009 estimated that London had a city GDP measured in purchasing power parity of US$565 billion in 2008, compared to US$564 billion for Paris, making them respectively the fifth- and sixth-largest in the world. The McKinsey Global Institute study used a metropolitan area with a population of 14.9 million for London compared to 11.8 million for Paris, whilst the PricewaterhouseCoopers study used a metropolitan area with a population of 8.59 million for London compared to 9.92 million for Paris. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London is the world's leading investment destination, hosting more international retailers and ultra high-net-worth individuals than any other city. London's universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe, and a 2014 report placed it first in the world university rankings. According to the report, London also ranks first in the world in software, multimedia development, and design and shares first position in technology readiness. In 2012, London became the only city to have hosted the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of people and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken in the region. Its estimated mid-2015 municipal population (corresponding to Greater London) was 8,673,713, the largest of any city in the European Union, and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population. London's urban area is the second most populous in the EU, after Paris, with 9,787,426 inhabitants at the 2011 census. The city's metropolitan area is one of the most populous in Europe with 13,879,757 inhabitants, while the Greater London Authority states the population of the city-region (covering a large part of the south east) as 22.7 million. The city-region therefore has a similar land area and population to that of the New York metropolitan area. London was the world's most populous city from around 1831 to 1925. London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement of Greenwich (in which the Royal Observatory, Greenwich marks the Prime Meridian, 0° longitude, and GMT). Other famous landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and The Shard. London is home to numerous museums, galleries, libraries, sporting events, and other cultural institutions, including the British Museum, National Gallery, Natural History Museum, Tate Modern, British Library, and West End theatres. The London Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world. Category:London Category:Articles including recorded pronunciations (UK English) Category:British capitals Category:Capitals in Europe Category:Populated places established in the 1st century Category:Port cities and towns in England Category:Staple ports Category:University towns in the United Kingdom